Fantasy
by gojyo200011
Summary: Yaoi NiwaxHiwa ou comment faire un petit lemon entre amis.


Titre : fantasme

Genre : lemon, yaoi

Couple : hiwatari / niwa

Disclaimer : *regarde ses perso * j'suis vraiment obligée de les rendre ??? * les sert contre elle*

Petite remarque : A l'origine cette fic est un petit délire. Les personnages étant de vrai personnes à qui on a donné des surnoms.

remarque 2 : 4 ans après avoir écris cette fic, je la remet (sans la pseudo-suite jamais terminé que j'avais fait) car elle se suffit à elle-meme, c'était un one shot, ca redevient un one shot... désolée pour ma perversité de l'époque...

* * *

Il était 16h 30 passé. La fin des cours avait sonné et une marée d'adolescent sortait des salles de classe, libérés par leur professeurs. Certains préparaient déjà leur programme pour les deux jours à suivre, d'autre profitaient de cette fin de journée ensoleillée pour flâner et ne plus penser à rien. C'était le week-end et il faisait beau. Parmi eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et mi-long se préparait à sortir du bâtiment, se laissant entraîner par la foule.

« Niwa. » appela une voix derrière lui.

Une main venait d'attraper le bras du roux et l'avait fait dévier de son chemin pour pouvoir s'arrêter sans gêner les autres élèves. Il fut un peu surpris car à cet instant de la journée il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et était plutôt plongé dans ses pensés. Il reconnut alors Hiwatari. Un garçon de sa classe avec qui il pouvait avoir des problèmes lors de ses sorties au musée avec Dark puisqu'il qu'il avait comme charge de le capturer. Il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles mais ne semblait pas y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Il était plus grand que lui, et avait ses mèches de cheveux en bataille qui envahissaient son front et cachaient à moitié ses yeux bleus azurés.

« Euh… (pardon !)… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? … ( Excusez- moi !)… »dit niwa un peu inquiet.

Ils s'étaient écarté de la rivière d'adolescents mais se faisait encore bousculer. Hiwatari le tira alors vers le local des toilettes :

« Je préfère t'en parler au calme… » lui dit-il.

Son cœur manqua un battement, il se demanda pourquoi il voulait s'écarter à ses point, s'il voulait l'arrêter, il pouvait le faire ici, mais il le suivit sans objection.

Le local était vide, Niwa ferma alors la porte et redemanda le plus calmement possible :

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Hiwatari était dos à lui et regardait le sol…

« Ne m'en veut pas pour se que je vais faire… »

« Hein ? Mais de… »

Le commandant s'était brusquement retourné ? Il l'avait plaqué contre la vitre opaque et d'un même geste avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Niwa ne savait comment réagir, il resta immobile. Il voyait ce garçon, qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis le début de l'année, les yeux clos et son visage contre le sien. Il comprenait ce qui pouvait tant le rendre séduisant pour une fille. Il aurait du le repousser, mais tout son corps frissonnait par ce contact. Contre toute attente ça lui était agréable…Ses lèvres, chaudes sur les siennes, son corps, collé au sien. Il se surprit à tendre sa bouche en avant lorsque Hiwatari recula. Cela avait été si bref…son premier baiser…

Soudain il réalisa :

« Hiwat… Mais qu'est ce que… ? »

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et essaya de sortir mais Niwa lui barra la route de son bras. Aucun ne dit mot. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune commandant brise enfin le silence :

« je…m'en veut pas… »

« Pourquoi … »

Il venait de l'embrasser et étrangement cela lui avait semblé logique, comme s'il s'y était toujours attendu, comme si c'était un signal qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Mais il devait réagir et ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ne collait pas.

' L'embrasser… l'embrasser à son tour '

Non ! Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il avait fait cela même si la réponse était évidente.

'lui poser la question…oui… poser… la … quest…

' Le regard de hiwatari avait pénétré au plus profond de lui. Il lui brouillait les idées… Niwa ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti et à la place ; il rencontra les chaudes lèvres du commandant. Cette échange fut encore plus bref que le premier, chacun étant surpris par ce geste. Puis ils se regardèrent et sans un mot comprirent que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient réciproque… Comme stimuler par ce regard le jeune commandant embrassa à nouveau le roux en le prenant délicatement par la nuque, ne voulant en aucun cas le brusquer. Niwa accepta ce baiser mais il ne savait cependant pas trop comment faire et décida de se laisser guider par hiwatari. Celui-ci essayait de forcer l'entrée de la bouche du garçon pour approfondir son baiser. Et il n'eut pas trop de mal à le lui faire comprendre. Sa langue glissait maintenant sur celle du roux. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui, leur langue jouait l'une avec l'autre en se repoussant puis en se cherchant mutuellement.

Niwa senti alors une main se poser sur son dos ; elle cherchait à passer en dessous de son T-Shirt. Comme pour imiter son guide, lui aussi l'enlaça. Seulement Hiwatari ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Il passa sa main surtout le long du dos de Niwa puis descendit…descendit encore…si bien que leur bouche se séparèrent. De sa main baladeuse Hiwatari avait remonté le T-Shirt léger de Niwa sur le devant et la remplaça finalement par ses lèvres, frôlant ainsi de sa bouche la peau sensible du garçon. Il avait la chair de poule mais ce n'était pas le froid qui la rendait ainsi. Son regard suppliant lui implorait d'arrêter…Il n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine et avait peur de ce qui allait se passer…Hiwatai ne resta pas indifférent à ce regard mais pris un air rassurant comme pour dire ''tu n'as pas à t'en faire…je ne te ferais pas de mal''…

« Et si quelqu'un arrivait ? » dit le roux inquiet qu'on puisse les surprendre. Hiwatari sourit et se redressa alors doucement puis l'attira dans une des cabines des toilettes…la plus grande. Il sentait que Niwa était un peu angoissé et pour le rassuré, l'embrassa longuement et tendrement. Il se détendait peu à peu et le commandant repris progressivement ses caresses puis finalement enleva ce bout de tissu qui recouvrait encore les épaules du roux et qui le gênait. Il se baissa à nouveau et embrassa le torse de Niwa…longuement…en même temps il n'avait cessé d'explorer avec ses mains les moindres recoins du corps qui lui était offert. Niwa commençait doucement à haleter…

les caresses faisaient leurs effets.

Hiwatari descendit encore…petit à petit…jusqu'au nombril. Niwa ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait mais il le compris lorsque son pantalon tomba à terre. Les caresses lui avait fait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il ne l'avait pensé mais de sa main il stoppa Hiwatari.

C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait et encore une fois il eut l'air crispé. Le jeune commandant lui sourit '' tout allait bien se passer'' disait ses yeux bleus.

Ses yeux…ils l'hypnotisaient… d'une douceur…d'habitude si froid…IL le lâcha et le laissa continuer. Hiwatari débarrassa enfin Niwa du dernier vêtement qui le gênait et contempla un instant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux . Il n'était pas totalement excité mais déjà plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il prit alors le membre dans ses mains. Et un frisson parcouru tout le corps du roux. Il regardait Hiwatari droit dans les yeux et à part ces deux lueur bleus il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait l'impression de planer, d'être à des année lumière de la terre et ne cessait de s'en éloigner pour aller dans un endroit meilleur.

Hiwatari souriait, ses yeux souriaient… Il était content de plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Il commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient avec l'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre se baladait le long de son propre corps puis jusque dans son pantalon. Niwa le regardait mais ne voyait rien ; il sentait, ressentait. Bientôt il serait au bout, bientôt…Il voulait crier, faire éclater son bonheur mais juste à cet instant le bruit de la porte du local se fit entendre. Très vite Hiwatari se redressa et embrassa Niwa à pleine bouche, l'empêchant ainsi d'échapper le moindre son qui pourrait les faire repérer. Cependant tout en l'embrassant il n'arrêta pas son mouvement. Niwa ne put alors réprimer un petit bruit sourd de contentement qu'il réussi à emmètre malgré les efforts de hiwatari pour l'éviter.

Celui qui était entré ne l'avait soit pas entendu, soit il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Les deux garçons entendirent alors à nouveau la porte du local.

Il était parti.

Niwa et Hiwatari se sourirent ; ils n'avaient pas été repérés dans un moment pareil. Le roux lui était reconnaissant pour le plaisir qu'il lui avait donner. Et il décida finalement de prendre une initiative. Il l'embrassa puis déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme qui en fut surpris mais pas mécontent. Comme l'avait imaginé Niwa, il n'était pas le seul qui avait été éxcité par cette situation et la forme qui se dessinait à travers le caleçon de jeune commandant le lui montrait bien. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reproduire les baisers qui l'avaient auparavant fait frissonner puis abaissa le tissu.

Il était fasciné par la vue que lui offrait cet entre jambe.

Il prit alors le membre délicatement dans ses mains et regarda Hiwatari ; mais au lieu de suivre son exemple il y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres qui fit immédiatement frissonner de plaisir le séduisant jeune homme. Il ouvrit alors ses lèvres et englouti le membre à son maximum. Hiwatari semblait content de cette initiative et comptait en profiter. Il prit la tête de Niwa, lui indiquant ainsi le rythme qu'il devait prendre.

Pour une première fois celle ci était réussie.

C'était maintenant le commandant qui se sentait partir sous les yeux du roux heureux de son effet. Hiwatari l'obligeait peu à peu à accélérer ses mouvements puis l'écartait totalement, rendant à l'air son membre entier et le rapprochait. Niwa s'exécutait sans broncher, s'il pouvait lui donner du plaisir il le ferait.

Hiwatari haletait fortement, il écarta vivement la tête de Niwa et atteint alors les sommets de 7eme ciel.

Le roux attendit qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Il le regardait, souriant en voyant le visage heureux de son partenaire. Il se retourna et s'apprêta à se rhabiller mais Hiwatari l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras en soupirant.

IL ne voulait plus le lâcher, restant agripper à lui, ne bougeant plus, si bien que Niwa cru un instant qu'il s'était assoupi. Mais non, il semblait se frotter contre son corps. Le roux se rendit vite compte qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il senti l'excitation remonter en lui comme en hiwatari sous ses mains délicates. Toutes ses émotions, ses sentiments lui avait fait perdre ses forces et les incessantes et insistantes caresses du séduisant jeune homme le fit s'effondrer au sol.

Hiwatari se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau. Il parcourait son dos de sa main puis ses fesses. Niwa fut soudain surpris car quelque chose c'était immiscé en lui. Il regarda le commandant mais face à ses yeux, il se laissa faire. C'était une sensation bizarre, bientôt les doigts furent remplacés par autre chose de plus volumineux. Hiwatari reprit un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent puis au fur et à mesure que ça glissait, de plus en plus vite.

Cette sensation bizarre au début, était maintenant la meilleur chose qu'il eut pu éprouver. Il avait cru auparavant toucher des sommets mais ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était encore dix fois plus intense. Il le sentait frémir en lui et frémissait en même temps. Il l'entendait soupiré fortement et soupirait lui aussi…

Il sentit soudain une douce chaleur envahir son intimité. Plus personne ne pouvait les entendre et les deux ne se retinrent plus…

Epuisé, mais souriant, les deux amants restèrent ainsi, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Finalement ils se rhabillèrent avec un regard complice, laissant là, les traces de leurs activités. Ils sortirent tranquillement des toilettes…personnes ne les avait vu…Il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie…

Soudain niwa se senti trembler…Quoi?

« Hey ! Niwa ! Ca vient de sonner ! On est en week-end…j'espère qu'il y aura une annonce de Dark ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

Niwa se redressa…une salle de classe…saehara le tirait et le bousculait…Hiwatari passa alors devant lui sans un regard… Il rangea ses affaires d'un air déçu puis s'engouffra dans la marée d'adolescent pressé de rentrer chez eux…avec à l'esprit encore un petit espoir…

* * *

En esperant que cela vous à plus, (si oui faite le moi savoir en review^^) je rend leurs libertés aux personnages de cette fic^^


End file.
